mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sporerassic Park: Triassic
Sporerassic Park: Triassic is the 10th installment of the Sporerassic Park series. Hence the title, it is based off the Triassic period. As with the previous installments, it features both real and fictional animals from the time period. Plot As with previsous installments, the player's captain begins from the Worker's Village and as before, the main employees are in the village. The player must first talk with Kwargel, Dantenca and Sadorah. All 3 will metion the weather, which they all say that it is starting to look nasty, and the newest employee, which is revealed to be a Federation Aepox. The player then must talk to Dr. Herbonia and Herbon. Herbonia will metion Julija and her deeds in the previous installment. She will thank the player for stopping Julija's foul plot. Afterwards, the player will have to talk to Herbon and he will thank the player for helping his sister calm down. The player then has to talk to Kwargel and he metiones the weather is getting worse. He will ask the player to go get Kamba in the Coelophysis Paddock and bring him back to the Worker's Village. The player then has to head into the park and Kamba isn't too far from the entrance and talk to him. After talking with him, he will follow the player back to the Worker's Village. Once back at the village, the player will have to talk to Kwargel and Dantenca. Kwargel will metion that the lights are strangely going on and off. Apon talking to Dantenca, he will tell the player's captain that a lighting strike has hit the power shed and knocked out the power. He will panic at first then calm down and requests the player to escort him to the power shed in the Macargerya Paddock. However, the player isn't doing it alone as Sadorah, Herbon and Kamba also accompany them. Before heading to the power shed, the player must talk to Kamba and he will say he asked Kwargel to accompany the player, Dantenca, Sadorah and Herbon to the power shed and he metions that Kwargel and Dr. Herbonia will stay inside the buildings until they return. During the way to the power shed, Sadorah will follow the player and Kamba, Dantenca and Herbon will follow Sadorah. On the way to the power shed, the player must make sure that Dantenca does get killed, however only the Herrarasaurus are the only threat to him at the time being, but only when the group is traveling through the Herrarasaurus Paddock. Apon reaching the power shed, the group is attacked by the two Coelophysis packs. The player, along with Kamba, Sadorah and Herbon, must battle the Coelophysises and make sure they do not kill Dantenca. After the Coelophysises are defeated, the player will have to talk will Dantenca, who suggested that they should leave the Macargerya Paddock ASAP before one of them come back. However, he as well as the rest of the group, feels the footsteps of one. Kamba splits from the rest of the group, acting as a decoy to distract the Marcargeryas and give the group a chance to escape. This ends up with Kamba being killed by either one or both Macargeryas. The player then must head back to the Worker's Village, more specifically the lab (which is always the tallest building in a Worker's Village). Apon arriving back at the Worker's Village, Kwargel and Dr. Herbonia are back outside again and the player must talk to Kwargel again. He will thank the player for assisting in turning the power back on with Dantenca, Herbon and Kamba. He will ask the player where Kamba is and the player's captain will tell him he died while distracting the Macargeryas. Once the player is done talking with Dr. Lewis, the adventure will end. Missions 'Act 1' *Talk to Kwargel, Dantenca and Sadorah 'Act 2' *Talk to Dr. Herbonia and Herbon 'Act 3' *Talk to Kwargel and Kamba 'Act 4' *Talk to Kwargel and Dantenca 'Act 5' *Talk to Kamba *Defend Dantenca *Escort Dantenca to Sporerassic Park Power Shed 'Act 6' *Defend Dantenca *Defeat 12 Coelophysis (2 different versions, 6 each) 'Act 7' *Talk to Dantenca *Move to Sporerassic Park Lab. 'Act 8' *Talk to Kwargel. Species, Sentient Beings, Vehicles, etc. 'Species' Coelophysis (2 versions) Plateosaurus Zangorucus Macargerya Rutiodon Herrarasaurus Placerias 'Sentient Beings None 'Characters' 'Returning Characters' Kwargel Lewis Dantenca Sadorah Dr. Herbonia Herbon 'New Characters' Kamba 'Metioned Characters' Julija 'Vehicles' Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer Sporerassic Park Worker Jeep 'Buildings' Sporerassic Park Power Shed 'Other Obects' Sporerassic Park Fence (normal, small and their respective destroyed versions) Trivia *This is the first time in the Sporerassic Park series that the weather actually has a role during the events of a installment as a lightning strike knocks out the power and it begins to rain. In some of the previous installments, the weather already did it's toll on the park or breeding location before the player's captain is even at the park or breeding ground. **The thunder sound effect, which plays throughout the adventure even before the storm begins in Act 5, can be seen as a foreshadow to the storm. *This is also the first time a Federation Aepox has appeared outside of the Federation Chronicles series. Category:My Adventures Category:Sporerassic Park Series Installment